


Flow State

by ashofthetrash



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Bodily Fluids, Drunk Sex, FE3H Kinkmeme, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Teasing, Wetting, specifically piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashofthetrash/pseuds/ashofthetrash
Summary: [ Fill for the FE3H Kinkmeme! Prompt: Blurry-drunk Sylvain and standard-mean, alcohol-emboldened Felix, verbal teasing, humiliation & pissing, maybe public? Get as mean and messy as you like. ]Felix snorts and tucks his chin above the other man’s shoulder. “I truly could not care less.” One hand now free, Felix sets it wandering across Sylvain’s body. He slowly runs it down Sylvain’s soft belly, over the comfy v-neck, before rubbing it in steady circles right above the crotch. His hand migrates lower, and he prepares to treat his partner to a thigh massage when he notices…“…Sylvain? Did you piss yourself?” he blurts out, caring little for subtlety.Ingrid and Dimitri’s conversation comes to a halt as they turn their attention to the two on the couch.Sylvain’s eyes open and scrunch up in confusion before he glances down at his pants. A large stain on his left leg blooms across his sandy slacks. “Oh, shit.”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Flow State

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the FE3H Kinkmeme! Prompt: Blurry-drunk Sylvain and standard-mean, alcohol-emboldened Felix, verbal teasing, humiliation & pissing, maybe public? Get as mean and messy as you like.
> 
> -
> 
> Thanks for the great prompt, OP! I've never really given much thought to piss play cause golden showers didn't really seem that hot to me, but I couldn't stop thinking about the idea of drunk Sylvain peeing on himself and Felix getting turned on...

It’s nearly 2:30am, and Felix and Sylvain’s shared apartment looks like it’s been ravaged by a tornado of libations and debauchery. In the wake of the aftermath, empty cans of cider, craft beer, and spiked seltzer lay abandoned on tables and scattered across the floor.

Felix is finishing his fourth and final drink of the night, and downs the final dregs of his pineapple cider before crushing the can between his palms and throwing it across the room to bounce off Sylvain’s ass. Passed out in a fetal position on the couch, the redhead offers no response.

“Let ‘em sleep, Felix. He was brutally slaughtered during king’s cup.” Ingrid’s eating from a bucket of fried chicken, causing Felix to raise an eyebrow. He was certain that the only non-snack food they ordered was pizza. Mouth full, she adds, “Twice.”

Felix hops off the barstool, grumbling, “I know, which is why he needs to wake up and chug a bottle of water. I’m doing both of our future selves a favor.” He reaches into the pantry to grab a sports bottle, which he proceeds to fill with water from the fridge. “And why the hell are you two still here? Go home already.”

Dimitri and Ingrid are the only guests left. The three are hanging out in the kitchen, Ingrid finishing off the snacks and Dimitri making an attempt at cleaning up some of the mess. Dimitri is rinsing cans and bottles out in the sink before tossing them in the recycling bin. He yawns and slowly reaches for the next can. “I feel bad leaving you two with this mess after you were kind enough to host this party.”

Screwing the lid on the bottle and disguising his own yawn, Felix sets off towards the couch. “I didn’t realize being piss poor at Mario Kart was that exhausting. Must be hard to be you.”

“I’m almost certain that it was Claude’s jungle juice. I feel like I’ve been drugged or something.”

Ingrid chimes in as she’s scrolling through Twitter. “Probably ‘cause he dumped a bottle of Nyquil in it.”

Dimitri pauses. “Ah, so definitely drugs.”

Felix grabs the unconscious Sylvain by the armpits and maneuvers his boyfriend so Felix is sitting behind and propping him up. The redhead lets out a sleepy moan, but doesn’t open his eyes. Felix jostles him. “Sylvain, wake up.” He wraps one hand around the taller man’s waist, the other fisting the water bottle. “Open your mouth.”

Sylvain yawns before leaning back into Felix’s chest, eyes fluttering open a bit. “M’ not thirsty, babe.”

“I don’t care if you’re not thirsty. I refuse to put up with your severely hungover ass tomorrow morning. Now, drink.” Felix shoves the tip of the squirt bottle into Sylvain’s mouth and squeezes it.

Sylvain, still half asleep, almost chokes on the water but manages to swallow. After coughing a few times, he manages to say, “It’s sexy when you’re forceful about caring for me.”

Despite Felix being the biggest PDA police in their friend group while sober, that all flies out the window when he’s drunk- to Sylvain’s delight and everyone else’s amusement. Felix presses a kiss into the side of Sylvain’s neck. “And I find it really sexy when you follow my fucking directions.”

Sylvain, whose bleary hazel eyes and grabby, strong hands indicate that he’s still incredibly drunk, complies. His hands clumsily wander up and down Felix’s sculpted thighs and calves. Felix continues to support Sylvain in an upright position until he finishes drinking the entire bottle, occasionally giving him a few more kisses.

As Dimitri and Ingrid begin discussing plans for next week in the kitchen, Felix looks towards the kitchen and narrows his eyes. He takes the empty bottle and lifts it above his head before chucking it into the sink. It whizzes mere inches past Dimitri’s head and the blonde startles at the sudden movement. The plastic crashes into the dirty dishes sitting in the sink, rattling silverware and ceramic plates.

“Hey,” whines Sylvain, “stop making a mess of the apartment.” He faces Felix wearing the poorest attempt at a stern expression, totally betraying the look with a soft smile. He affectionately jabs Felix’s bicep a few times with a finger before the other man brushes him off.

“Are you blind? It’s already utterly trashed.”

“Yeah, but you’re just making it worse, Fe.”

Felix snorts and tucks his chin above the other man’s shoulder. “I truly could not care less.” One hand now free, Felix sets it wandering across Sylvain’s body. He slowly runs it down Sylvain’s soft belly, over the comfy v-neck, before rubbing it in steady circles right above the crotch. His hand migrates lower, and he prepares to treat his partner to a thigh massage when he notices…

“…Sylvain? Did you piss yourself?” he blurts out, caring little for subtlety.

Ingrid and Dimitri’s conversation comes to a halt as they turn their attention to the two on the couch.

Sylvain’s eyes open and scrunch up in confusion before he glances down at his pants. A large stain on his left leg blooms across his sandy slacks. “Oh, shit.”

“What are you, five?” A shit-eating grin appears on Felix’s face as his eyes devilishly light up. “Hold still, I need to take a picture so I can give you crap about this for the rest of your life.”

“Rude.” Sylvain makes a grab for the phone, but Felix easily pins both weakened arms down by his sides with a single arm and deftly snaps a picture. Sylvain doesn’t put up much of a fight as he weakly wiggles around in Felix’s grasp and whines.

Snickering, Felix calls over to their best friends, “Hey guys, take a look at this.”

Sylvain cranes his neck around, and Felix feels his cock start to harden as he takes in his lover’s distressed appearance. Sylvain’s cheeks are flushed a soft pink, and his lips hint at a rare pout. When he opens his mouth, the sour scent of beer breath washes across Felix’s face, but Felix is too aroused and amused to care. “ _Baaabe_ , this is embarrassing…”

In response, Felix simply flicks him on the nose. “Don’t care. This is what you get for peeing on my couch.”

“ _Our_ couch.”

Ingrid wanders up with her phone out, holding it in such a way that makes it obvious that she’s taking a video. The narration makes Felix assume that it’s Snapchat. “Sylvain finally woke up and it looks like he peed on himself. I can’t say I’m surprised. This is your PSA to always drink in moderation, kids.”

Sylvain belatedly grabs a large cushion and tries to cover up the wet spot, but Felix promptly rips it out of his hands and tosses it on the loveseat adjacent to them. “No piss on my throw pillows either.”

“ _Our_ throw pillows!”

Dimitri stands further back, closer to the kitchen. He look largely uncomfortable yet mildly sympathetic with the whole situation. “Ingrid, maybe it’s time we head home.”

She shrugs and pockets her phone, then walks over to join Dimitri as he heads towards the door. “Normally I’d insist on staying to make sure everyone’s okay, but I doubt either of you are going to get into any more trouble before you get to bed.”

At that, Felix slips a hand under Sylvain’s shirt, up the side hidden from their two friends. He pinches a nipple and rolls it between his fingers, and as he draws his hands away he drags his fingernails down the chest to leave scratch marks. Sylvain sharply draws in a hiss, but before he can say anything Felix claps his hand over his mouth and leans in to whisper, “Shhhh.”

Felix quickly removes his hand before Ingrid, halfway through closing the door, looks back to throw Sylvain a concerned glance. The effects of the alcohol have him squinting and red-faced, but she isn’t able to place where the lip biting and arched back are coming from. “Watch it, Felix. He looks like he might puke all over you. I’ll, uh, see you two on Tuesday.”

Upon seeing their friends leave, Sylvain grunts a few times while squirming in Felix’s lap. He manages to slur out a, “Bye Ingrid and Dimitri, love-“ before Felix wraps both his hands around his wet crotch and gives it a firm squeeze. The drunken goodbye dissolves into a closed-mouth moan as they hear the door shut, and Sylvain involuntarily thrusts his pelvis forward.

“You’re a filthy fucking mess.” Felix nestles his face into Sylvain’s unruly hair and inhales the faint scent of musk and citrus. He releases a warm breath that tickles the back of Sylvain’s neck as he begins fondling his balls through the stretch of denim.

Sylvain fumbles with his pants, but lacks the coordination to undo the button or zipper. “Mmmm, take ‘em off. Too tight and wet.”

“Not yet. Bedroom.” Felix maneuvers out from behind Sylvain and slides off the couch before helping his boyfriend stand.

As they’re easing him up, Sylvain’s frowns and scrunches up his forehead in discomfort. He’s covering his eyes with his hands and Felix has to help navigate him around the drinks scattered across the floor. “Ugh, can you turn the lights off? This brightness is making my brain flip.”

They enter their shared bedroom and Felix snatches a towel from a cupboard on the way in. He leaves Sylvain standing next to the bed while he spreads the towel across the sheets, then eases him down on top of the towel. He leaves two lamps on in the bedroom, but grabs a blanket off a chair and drapes it across Sylvain’s face above his nose. “I’m leaving the lights on. I can’t see what I’m doing otherwise.”

This is totally untrue. Felix knows he doesn’t need to use his eyes, but he has no interest in turning the lights off and missing out on admiring Sylvain’s body- a perfect balance of well-built mounds and grooves of muscle.

“Oh, are we fucking? Yeah, that’s cool. Lemme just, uh, go empty my bladder. I think all that water you made me drink earlier is beginning to hit.” Sylvain makes a clumsy attempt to sit up on the bed, but Felix places a palm on his sternum and forcefully shoves him back against the bed. He proceeds to straddle him, knees digging into the mattress on either side of Sylvain’s pelvis.

“You’ve already soiled your pants once, doing it again won’t make a difference. You might as well just let it all out here.”

Sylvain pauses, then slowly lifts the blanket to peer up at Felix, who’s crossing his arms and gazing off to the right. Felix’s nostrils are slightly flared the way they do when he’s flustered, and his pale skin starts to take on a flush. “Babe, do you… _want_ me to piss myself?”

“…maybe. I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Sylvain’s gaze drops down to Felix’s erection, straining at the fabric covering his crotch. Despite the throbbing headache he feels coming on, he smiles, pleased that his boyfriend is comfortable sharing another bedroom secret with him. “Now that you mention it, the bathroom _is_ kind of far away, and I’m not in the best state to be walking around.” He reaches forward to grab Felix’s hand and draws him down towards the bed.

Felix leans forward to kiss Sylvain, the two exchanging sloppy smooches on top of the bedsheets and towel. “Glad you agree.”

They’re still making out when Sylvain jerks at a sudden pressure on his stomach. He opens his eyes to see Felix administering gentle, repetitive pushes right below his belly button. “Ohhhh, nghhhhh. Felix…” Sylvain grits his teeth and props himself up on his elbows, his panting gradually getting more strained at the increasing need coming from his bladder.

Felix’s coaxing of “Relax, relax” isn’t really helping. Relaxing isn’t what he needs, anyway; he’s full, and the only thing he wants now is release.

Some of the drunken stupor has cleared from his brain at this point, and Sylvain isn’t so far gone as to forget to tease Felix in response. He looks up at his boyfriend, whose eyes hungrily dart back and forth between Sylvain’s face and crotch. His bun has come a bit loose, and a few strands of dark hair stick out at odd angles, complimenting his blushing cheeks and lustful mien. “Like what you see, Felix? How do I look?”

“You look like a little bitch that’s about to wet himself.” With that declaration, Felix’s eyes sharpen and he presses down with more force- just a little more, but that’s all it takes for Sylvain to let out a choked moan as his knees crumple and he gives in.

Felix watches as the stain on Sylvain’s pants grows, soaking his leg. Sylvain takes a few deep breaths and nibbles on his lip as his ears take on a bit of color. Felix crawls up to lean down next to his ear and whisper, “You were such a good boy, Sylvain. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

He once again presses Sylvain down into the sheets to relax, then leaves to fetch a towel. Water trickles through the faucet, and he waits until it turns warm to run the towel through it. He wrings it out a bit, then returns to the bed and sets the small towel down. Sylvain has placed the blanket across his face again, and Felix isn’t sure if it’s to hide from the light or the embarrassment. With a gentle snort of amusement, he begins to undo Sylvain’s pants. Once the zipper comes down, he attempts to shimmy the pants down his legs. It takes some effort since the wet spot wants to cling to his skin, but they eventually wrangle them and the boxers off.

Silently, Felix takes the warm towel and starts wiping between and down his legs. He’s gentle with his ministrations, deliberately taking it slowly.

Once he seems clean enough, Felix begins taking off his own pants. “Are you good for a quick fuck, or would you rather be done for the night?”

Muffled from underneath the blanket, Sylvain responds, “I can go for a quick round, but this headache is killing me. You’re gonna have to do all the work.”

“Fine with me.” Felix flips the other man over so he’s laying on his stomach, and begins prepping his entrance. He spits on his fingers and begins to slowly draw one in and out of Sylvain’s asshole. Sylvain issues a few grunts of pleasure as Felix adds another finger, but remains quiet for the most part. They're both exhausted, and with Sylvain splayed out in front of him as he watches his dick thrust in and out of his hole, it doesn't take more than a minute before Felix starts making his little whimpering noises.

With a groan, he comes, breathing heavily as it sets in just how worn out he is. He pulls out, and Sylvain's hips collapse down on the towel that lays underneath them. Seed spills out of his asshole, and Felix pulls out a tissue so can start cleaning up. Delicately wiping up the mess, he asks, "Do you want me to jack you off?"

"If it were any other day, Fe, I'd love nothing more than for you to jack me off. Unfortunately, it seems my stomach has other-" He promptly leans forward over the towel and empties his guts out, gagging.

Felix stares on wordlessly, disgust overtaking his features. Finished, Sylvain chuckles weakly and wipes off his lips with the back of his hand. "You into these kinds of body fluids too, babe?"

"You’re on thin ice, Gautier. You'd better be glad that I love you enough to tolerate your nasty ass, or else I'd kill you for that."

**Author's Note:**

> tweeter: @ashofthetrash
> 
> I didn't know that there was a term for omorashi until I happened to stumble across the term after I wrote this, thank u kinkmeme for broadening my sexual horizons


End file.
